


Witcher

by longsforolivia



Category: Directioner, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dark, Dominant, F/M, Fantasy, GirlxBoy, Harry Styles - Freeform, Hunter - Freeform, Love, Romance, Thanks, This is probably bad, amber heard - Freeform, but please read, love all, sorry i'm trash, this is so silly but i love the game so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longsforolivia/pseuds/longsforolivia
Summary: Harry Styles, The Reaper, as he's known, has been on the hunt for the creature responsible for all the killings happening around Astoria. He mostly works alone, save the times he actually works with someone for a quest. He does odd jobs around Astoria to get the information he needs. 
When Cirilla comes into his life by accident, will he be able to adjust to the thought of someone loving him, or will he run away and leave her with nothing but a broken heart and the few crowns to her name?





	

My horse's hoofs galloped along the path as I chased down the bandit that ran as I approached him.

I wasn't gonna hurt him...a lot.

The beating of my heart was heard, the blood running through my veins kept me warm as I sped through the icy air in Astoria. Winter was never the best here, poor villages usually lost their occupants and families lost loved ones to plagues and diseases that made their way through the country. The wind slapped me in my face as my horse, Tobias, closed the gap between the bandit and I. As I rode next to the man, he glanced at me through his peripheral vision, speeding up. I scoffed and shook my head, a small smirk gracing my lips. 

_If he wants a chase, I'll give him one._

I kicked the side of Tobias, making him run faster. At this point, Tobias doesn't have another speed setting, so I hope this is fast enough. His horse seemed to be slowing down at any rate, so this shouldn't be too difficult. He went off the dirt path, into the forest. His horse was rapidly slowing down, too bad for him. I made a sharp left into the forest to follow him, keeping a sharp eye on him and where he was going. Not too long after going through a few streams, riding away from a pack of drowners, the bandit ran into the path of a cabin. Naturally, I followed. He quickly dismounted his horse and ran into the cabin. I shook my head and rode up to the building, dismounting. **"Stay here, I'll be back,"** I patted Tobias' snout before making my way inside the cabin. I was slow and careful, checking every corner as I turned. There was a noise at the back, through the doorway into, what looks to be, a bedroom. My legs made their way through, my head peeking through to see if he was there. 

I didn't see him, but I did see the door to a cellar lifted from the floor, a smirk landing on my lips at the sight.

_Such an_ _amateur._

Making my way to the lifted door, I pulled my dagger from my side,  _just in case._

The ladder was my way down, a dirty floor being my safe landing. As I dropped onto the floor, there was a whimper and a crash from behind me. My head turned, seeing a woman cradled in the corner with a bloodied hand.  **"Where'd the man go?"** She whimpered again, turning her gaze to the floor. I sighed and walked to her, pulling gauze out of the pack around my waist. 

_A fanny pack is what Priscilla called it._

I gave her a small smile before gently taking her hand.  **"I'm not going to hurt you, love. I just need the man."** My tone was soft, like talking to a child. Cleaning off the blood, I wrapped her hand and sat it on her lap.  **"Now, the man? Where did he go?"** She seemed hesitant. Scared, hesitant and uneasy. Not everyday a witcher shows up to your home, I'm sure. She took her hand to her chest and let out a small groan. She was scared, I understand. She pointed at the other end of the cellar, mumbles falling out of her mouth. 

 **"P-Please don't 'urt 'im."** I nodded my head, patting her leg. 

 **"Thank you."** I nodded and she casted her gaze down again. I made my way to the other side, a small passageway coming into my sight. My legs crouched and my head ducked as I entered the passage. It was a tight fit, small and narrow. There were spiderwebs every which way and I could've swore I smelled droppings somewhere. Keeping my mouth closed and my head ducked, I found the end of the passage, it led to a larger opening.  _Fantastic._ I went through, trying to find any sign of him anywhere.

There was nothing. I sighed and looked around again, hoping I'd see something. Once again, there was nothing. I shook my head and went into a long corridor looking passage. There were drops of water falling from the ceiling, rats running amok and probably even drowners down here. I wouldn't put it passed this place. 

After a long while of walking and making random turns, I found the man. 

_Lucky me._

He was sat against the wall, panting so loud I could hear him from a mile away. I walked up to him, quiet as a mouse. Or as the rats running around. He looked at me and screeched, backing away and crying out. " **Please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me."** He cringed and held his hands in front of his face. I groaned and shook my head, grabbing hold of his wrist and yanking him up. 

**"Shut up, I'm not going to hurt you. You're going to tell me where you said you saw the sorceress, didn't have an issue gloating to your buddies, did ya?"**

He smiled sweetly, patting my chest.  **"Of course I'm gonna tell yer! Jeez, who do you think I am?"** He chuckled in disbelief and started walking away. I grabbed onto the back of his tunic, pulling him back to my side. My eyebrows knit and a frown was spread across my lips. A harsh glare was sent his way.  **"Or maybe we can walk together,"** Nervous chuckle. **"Yeah, we can walk together. Big tough guy, grabbing my tunic and all."** Nervous laugh, again.

**"Shut up."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SO SHORT? I'M SO SORRY? THANKS FOR READING I LOVE YOU ALL. I AM SO SORRY I SUCK AND ALL BUT THIS IS GONNA BE SOOOO GOOD THANK YOU ALL MUCH LOVE.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the support, I'm flattered and in amazement at how great everyone is on here! My story was inspired by the video game Witcher, so everything goes to them. Thank you all. All the love.x


End file.
